luke and emma
by dragon8888
Summary: luke and emma show there love


emma was 15 now, and was developing into a really sexy and beautiful young  
lady. She had lost some of the baby fat around her waist, and her breasts  
were becoming more and more visible. Her face was absolutely beautiful, and  
seemed to become more beautiful every day, as did her hips and ass. From her  
younger brother luke point of view, all this did not go unnoticed. She  
would wear the skimpiest blouses and the shortest skirts around the house.  
It seemed like whenever she sat down, luke would get a generous view of her  
panties, and would find himself with yet another erection. It was getting so  
that he could hardly look at her without getting an erection.

luke loved it when the two of them would horse around wrestling. There was a  
noticeable sexual tension between them when they wrestled, and the older they  
got, the more noticeable it was definitely aware of it. She  
was aware that luke would often get an erection, and she would become a  
little embarrassed about it. She wouldn't call attention to it, though. She  
would simply let luke win, and then the situation would be over. She usually  
wouldn't wrestle with him when she was wearing a skirt because she figured it  
would turn him on even more.

She didn't really mind turning him on. She knew very well that the clothes  
she wore around the house often had him drooling. And the fact that she was  
turning him on was a pretty strong turn on for her. It's just that when they  
were wrestling there was a lot of physical contact, and she didn't know how  
far she should let it go. emma and luke were getting older and, in a lot  
of ways, were becoming closer. Although emma didn't see luke as a love  
interest, she knew that sexual activity between them wasn't beyond the realm  
of possibility. In fact, sometimes it almost made sense. Since she was the  
one making him so horny, it might seem reasonable that sometimes she should  
just go ahead and get him off. He was a good-looking kid, and she didn't  
doubt he could probably get her off too. But it had never gotten to that  
point. Rather than take a chance with such a possibility, Lie had always  
found it easier to just maintain the status quo.

Well, today luke decided to see if he could change the status was  
sitting on the couch watching TV. She was wearing a thin lacey blouse with an  
equally thin bra. She was wearing a short denim skirt that really showed off  
her thighs and ass. She was sitting with one foot on the coffee table, giving  
an unobstructed view of her smooth golden thighs all the way up to her thin  
white bikini panties. luke couldn't imagine a better invitation. He plopped  
down beside her.

"Hi, emma. Watching TV, I see."

"Yeah. With everybody gone there's nothing to do."

luke gave her a poke in the side "We could always wrestle, that is unless you  
don't feel like getting beat again."

" luke , you know I can beat you when I really try."

luke poked her again, this time with a tickle thrown in "Ohemma, are you  
saying you never really try?"

" luke , you know I've beat you a lot of times. And don't tickle me! ... I hate  
being tickled."

luke reached over and grabbed both sides of her waist, tickling her until she  
slid off the couch trying to get away from him. That was all it  
was quickly on her feet, grabbing at him. The match had begun.

As lukehad grown older he had become stronger and was beginning to be more  
competition for emma. Usually she could have him down in just a couple of  
minutes, but lately it was taking longer. To complicate matters even more,  
luke hands seemed to end up on her ass or breasts more and more often.  
Even when he couldn't get his hands there, he would somehow manage to bury  
his face against her breasts. The longer it would go on, the more apparent  
his erection would become. When that would happen, emma would sometimes  
feel her pussy twitching, becoming horny herself. That made her a little  
bit uneasy. This time was no different; they were both finding themselves  
becoming turned on as they rolled around on the floor grabbing and holding  
onto each other. Nevertheless, she did finally get him down on his back  
and sat on him, pinning his wrists to the floor. She could definitely feel  
his erection bulging under her.

As they had wrestled, emma's skirt had worked its way up and was riding  
over her hips. She was aware of it, and was a little self-conscious about it.  
luke was definitely aware of it too, as he gazed at her white panties framed  
by her smooth golden thighs.

emma quickly let go of luke wrists and sat upright with her hands on her  
hips, " luke , why are you staring at my panties?"

luke smiled, without taking his eyes off her crotch, "emma I think you  
know why."

emma became extremely self-conscious. She began to push her skirt down, but  
it wouldn't go down as long as she was straddling luke . She could feel that  
her panties had gotten moist from her arousal, and even if luke hadn't seen  
the wetness yet, if she got up he would certainly see it. And, to make  
matters worse, her pussy was still twitching and making her panties even  
wetter. If something didn't happen fast, he would probably be able to feel  
the wetness!

Finally luke raised his eyes up to look at his sister's sexy hazel-brown  
eyes. She was wearing makeup, and that made them even sexier. Her long blonde  
hair was disheveled, but looked beautiful surrounding her tanned face. Her  
lush pink lips were slightly open in frustration as she sat there trying to  
figure out what to do.

emma emma," luke smiled, "Are you finding yourself in a predicament?"

emma knew that luke was aware of her dilemma. She was absolutely at a loss  
for words. She winced her face a little and let out a sigh, "mmm... luke..."

Maybe emma let her guard down so luke could win and it would be over, or  
maybe so the encounter would go on to the next level. In either case, luke  
quickly took advantage of ema s apparent inability to respond. He quickly  
wrapped his arms around his sister's waist and pulled her over to the side,  
causing her to land on the floor flat on her back. He quickly rolled on top  
of her and pinned her wrists against the floor. His erection could no longer  
be ignored. It was pushing against her crotch as he looked down into her  
eyes.

emma didn't know what to do. Lying there on her back, looking up at her  
brother lying directly on top of her, pinning her arms, and pushing his cock  
against her crotch was a definite turn on. She parted her legs a little,  
allowing luke knees to rest on the floor between her thighs and giving him  
even more contact with her 's pussy was now twitching more than  
ever. She found herself unwillingly working her hips from side to side,  
rubbing it against luke bulging cock.

luke smiled down at his sister's lovely face "Do you feel it,emma?"

"Y-yes luke. I feel it ..."

"Is it turning you on, emma?"

" luke , I don't know if we should be doing this." She could have pushed him  
off if she had really tried, but she was finding herself in even more of a  
dilemma. Not knowing what to do, she let luke take the lead, and waited to  
see what would happen. All the while, she was just as turned on as luke was.

luke hadn't really intended to be this aggressive in his approach. He smiled  
down "Maybe you're right emma. Maybe this is a little too fast." He slowly  
rolled off so he was lying on her right side, facing her and leaning over  
her. His left arm passed under her neck, and his left hand held her left  
wrist in place by her shoulder. Her right arm passed under his side so her  
hand was behind him. All in all, emma's hands were pretty well tied up,  
while luke right hand was free to roam. So it did.

He raised it to her cheek and gently brushed the hair back. "Is this better?"

"Yes, I think it is ..."emma felt completely vulnerable. She was flat on

her back, her hands were useless, and her skirt was up over her hips exposing  
her moist panties to the whole world.

luke leaned down and gently kissed her on the cheek. "How is that?"

"I, I guess it's okay ..."

luke forearm was resting on emma's breast, and as they spoke he began  
gently rubbing it back and forth. emma knew what he was doing, but she  
didn't say anything. Instead she waited to see what would happen next.

After a few moments luke slid his hand down to her breast and began gently  
fondling it. " luke , I ...?" Her sentence was interrupted by luke lips  
pressing against hers. It wasn't a really sexy kiss, just enough to keep her  
quiet and let things continue on a little longer.

Soon luke felt her nipple rising and becoming firmer. Her very thin blouse  
and bra didn't do much to conceal it. He fanned his fingers back and forth  
across it, making it grow even more quickly. luke smiled "So I am turning  
you on, aren't I?"

emma couldn't help but smile "Yes, luke , but I don't know if it's ..." She  
was interrupted again by luke lips pressing against hers. And this time his  
tongue was there too, gently pressing to get into her luscious mouth. emma  
didn't resist. She opened her mouth and welcomed it in.

luke couldn't believe how good her warm wet tongue tasted. Their tongues  
lavished each other with saliva, and fondled and caressed each other to their  
heart's content.

emma was rather surprised, too. luke mouth tasted good, and he smelled  
good, too. Apparently he had gone through the effort of showering and  
brushing his teeth in preparation for this encounter. That impressed emma,  
and was a definite turn on. With luke french kissing her and feeling her up,  
she had become totally turned on. She kissed him back with the same passion  
he was showing, and rotated her chest back and forth, pressing her breast  
against his hand.

As they finished their kiss, luke let his hand drift down emma's body, down  
past her waist, all the way to her smooth golden luscious thighs. " luke , I  
think that might be going too far ..."

luke smiled "Not to worry, emma. Just leave things in Uncle luke hands."

With a slightly worried expression on her face, emma simply lay there,  
looking straight up at the ceiling, waiting to see what would happen. Seeing  
her concern, luke released her left wrist. "You can stop me any time you  
want, Sis, but please give me a chance first."

"Okay, luke . Just don't get carried away."

"I promise I won't. But one thing first ..."

"What?"

To emma surprise, luke wrapped his arms around her waist, then rolled  
over onto his back, pulling emma on top of him. He reached up under her  
blouse and began fumbling with the hooks on her bra. Before she could really  
protest, he had it unhooked and rolled her back over onto her back. Then he  
began unbuttoning her blouse.

emma felt like all the decisions were being made by luke , and she didn't  
really have much say in them. She didn't really mind where it was going,  
though, as long as it stayed under control, so she decided to go along. She  
smiled up at him "Would you like me to help you with them?" Together they  
unbuttoned her blouse and pushed it back over her shoulders. luke then pushed  
her bra up over her breasts, and smiled at them approvingly. They weren't  
particularly large, but they were smooth and firm and absolutely delicious  
looking, with their pink nipples standing straight up. luke leaned down and  
gently took one into his mouth. He licked and kissed and swirled it around  
with his tongue. Then he opened his mouth wider and took in as much of her  
breast as he could. After sucking on it a few moments, he turned to the other  
and did the same.

emma looked up at him and smiled "Are you happy now?"

"emma, you don't know how long I"ve waited for this."

"I had a pretty good idea. To tell the truth, I've been kinda wondering when  
it would happen, too... By the way, take your time ... I'm enjoying this  
too."

That was all the approval luke needed. While they kissed again, luke ran his  
hand back down to her thighs. He began gently caressing them, first one then  
the other, letting his fingers drag across her thinly covered pussy as his  
hand moved from one to the other. Then he slid his hand between her thighs,  
with the side of his thumb resting against her pussy. He could feel that her  
panties had become quite wet, and that made them feel even thinner than they  
really were. As he gently stroked her pussy with his thumb, he could feel it  
twitch.

emma was becoming more and more turned on. She parted her legs a little to  
give luke better access, and broke the kiss long enough to urge him "Use your  
fingers, luke ..."

luke turned his hand and cupped her mound with it, using his fingers to  
caress her clitoris. luke had never touched a girl's pussy before, even  
through her panties. But he was a quick learner. He soon discovered what  
produced a reaction and what didn't. In no time he was manipulating her  
pussy like a pro.

emma was more turned on than ever now. She began rocking her hips up and  
down and side-to-side, savoring every move luke put on her pussy. She was  
going crazy. She couldn't get enough of it. It didn't take very long.  
Suddenly she reached down and held luke fingers tight against her pussy  
while she bucked and twitched her way to an orgasm.

But luke wasn't finished. He hadn't had any idea he could turn his sister on  
and bring her to climax like that. It was like a new power he didn't know he  
had. He waited for emmas breathing to return to normal, then started  
manipulating his fingers again. As he continued massaging her soaking wet  
pussy, emma began responding, moaning and whimpering and rocking her hips.  
Soon she was responding much more than she had the first time. luke  
deliberately kept his touch light, making his sister raise her hips into the  
air thrusting her pussy against his fingers. Finally, when she couldn't stand  
it anymore, she again reached down and pressed his hand tight against her  
pussy. This time her whole body shuddered and shook as she reached her  
climax. She was completely drained.

emma couldn't remember ever feeling that satisfied before in her life. She  
looked up at her brother " luke , that was great!"

luke raised his head and smiled with his typical look of accomplishment "Yes,  
it was great, wasn't it?" Then, turning more serious "Now what about me?"

"What do you mean, luke? What about you?"

luke put on his frustrated look. "emma, emma, I get you horny one time,  
and I go ahead and satisfy you. You get me horny every day walking around the  
house looking like that, but have you ever offered to satisfy me? Noooooooo."

emma looked at him with a slightly guilty look "You're right, luke . I know  
you get really horny sometimes, and I know that I'm often the reason." She  
reached down to his crotch and began fondling him through his pants as she  
spoke. "I've wondered if I should go ahead and take care of it for you, but  
I didn't know how to approach you about it. And I didn't know if things would  
get out of hand. What would you like me to do? Would you like me to do you  
with my hand like this?"

luke raised his hand to his chin, with a thoughtful look on his face "A  
handjob would be good." Then he added "But a blowjob would be much better."

"You mean put it in my mouth ...?" Actually, emma wasn't as surprised as  
she acted. She had often wondered what it would be like to give a guy a  
blowjob.

"Why not? It would be good practice for both of us. Besides," he joked, "what  
better way to lubricate your tonsils?"

"Eeeeeuuuuuu ..." He did have a good point about the practice, though. It  
probably wouldn't be a bad idea to have someone like luke to practice on.  
emma rose to her knees "Okay, luke , I'll do it. Where would you like it?"

luke stood up directly in front of her and dropped his pants and shorts. His  
hard young cock sprung out in anticipation. emma looked down at it and took  
it in her hand. She had never actually touched a boy's cock before. She was  
surprised at how warm and firm and smooth it was. She took a few moments to  
just feel it and study it. She looked up at luke and smiled. She wasn't sure  
whether she should lick it first, or just put it in her mouth. Finally, she  
opened her mouth and leaned forward. luke put his hand on the back of her  
head and guided her forward until she had the entire head in her mouth.  
emma began exploring the head of luke cock with her tongue as she looked  
up into his eyes, seemingly awaiting further instructions. luke gazed down  
into emma beautiful eyes; he didn't really care what she did, as long as  
she had his cock in her mouth. He couldn't think of anything sexier in the  
world than watching his beautiful sister working on a mouthful of his cock.

But luke still wanted a little bit more; he still wanted to make out with her  
and feel her up some more before he pumped his load into her mouth. "Just a  
minute, emma, let's do it on the couch." luke turned and shuffled his way  
over to the couch. emma got up and followed. She moved the coffee table  
aside so she could kneel in front of him, but he patted the cushion beside  
him for her to sit there. She obeyed.

With a gleam in his eye, luke began "First let's get rid of that blouse."

With a smile, emma took her already unbuttoned blouse off for him. "Okay?"

"Now the bra."

emma gave him a smile, dropped her shoulders, and took it off, again  
displaying her firm young breasts for him. As she smiled at him, she even  
arched her back a little, just for good measure.

luke could hardly believe what he was in for. He looked at her perfect face,  
then at her perfect young breasts, with their small pink nipples standing  
perfectly erect. He took a breast in each hand, then leaned forward and  
kissed her. As she kissed him back, she took his cock in her hands and  
fondled it in much the same way he was fondling her breasts. Their kiss was  
wet and sloppy, much like an omen of the semen that would soon be spewing  
into her waiting mouth. Their tongues darted back and forth into each other's  
mouth in a sweet wet orgy. He fondled her breasts, gently stroking her  
nipples, keeping them erect and waiting for more. emma gently cupped luke  
balls with one hand while she twirled her fingers around his cock with the  
other. They went on like this for several minutes, thinking of nothing except  
the sheer sexuality they were sharing with each other.

Suddenly lukesounded urgent "Now, emma . Do it now!"

emma couldn't imagine what the excitement was about. She opened her soft,  
sweet mouth, stuck her tongue out a little, and leaned down toward her  
brother's throbbing cock. luke didn't wait for emma he quickly pushed  
her head down and thrust his cock up into her mouth. Then he exploded.  
Fortunately for emma, he didn't have as much cum as someone her age  
would have, but it definitely drenched her tonsils. emma gagged and  
sputtered while luke pumped all he could into her warm, sweet mouth. When  
she was sure he had finished, she closed her mouth to hold whatever hadn't  
already gone down her throat, then looked up at him, smiled, and swallowed.

Still smiling "There. How was that?"

"That was super, emma! I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Well, I'm learning. You weren't so bad yourself. But you're right; I guess  
we both need practice."

"You know? I was thinking the same thing. Maybe on a regular basis."

"Maybe ..."


End file.
